


Madeleine

by mellish



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Female Friendship, Gen, Tea, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellish/pseuds/mellish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and Maylene have tea, and bond over previously unknown similarities.  Character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madeleine

i. _For me, it's a bit of hide_  
Lizzie liked cute things because they were pretty to look at, and they made her happy. Even if the streets outside were dark and wet and rainy, as long as there were cute bunny plushies and pale peach bowties to enjoy, then everything was all right. Even if Mother was in one of her raging moods, stomping about saying dreadful things to Father, who was hardly ever home, as long as Lizzie had a cute new dress to make-believe with, or a cute new doll to have teatime with, then all the ugly and bad and sad things were bearable.

She'd pour invisible tea into her cute miniature tea sets, and feed Danish cookies to Alice, Andrea, and Martha. They had cute names to go with their cute faces and cute lace petticoats, which she had had custom-made to match her own. They had cute, blushing cheeks, too, which made Lizzie realize that she didn't have any make-up of her own. But mother's dresser was sorely lacking in lipsticks and blush powders, and all of her creams were so _pale_. Lizzie wanted _pink_. So she used some of Father's old paint set instead ( _carmine_ , the tube said), and her blush was more red than pink but it didn't matter, she looked cute anyway.

"You stick your pinky up, like so," she instructed Delilah. Delilah was a gift from the Queen and she was dressed like a Queen herself, with a lovely sceptre and a big red dress that ballooned at her feet and rustled when she moved. When Lizzie moved her, actually. Delilah didn't answer, but she was smiling, so she probably understood. "Good," Lizzie said, and pushed another cookie at her friend's cute, pink, smiling lips. She was having such a good time that she didn't notice Mother entering the room, in her stomping mood, grumbling about shotguns for hunting – and suddenly her ears were full of mother screaming, "Elizabeth, what is that _mess_ you've made on your _cheeks_?"

ii. _from the palm-sized sun of an orange_  
Maylene didn't know why she always did things wrong. She tried to be careful, really. She tried to follow instructions. She knew that glass and porcelain were fragile, and she knew that dusty things needed to be wiped down or else the young master would cough, and she knew that everything needed to be handled delicately, especially when she was serving guests. But it was just _hard_. It was like invisible strings tripped her up whenever she needed to balance, and something would possess her fingers to tremble whenever she was carrying something breakable.

She tried doing the laundry but the washing always overflowed, and when she could finally hang them out to dry, the wind would blow them away into dirty puddles or tree brambles and she'd have to start all over. Sebastian would sigh heavily as he clipped clothespins onto them, and he would turn to her and tell her she could sweep out the hallway instead – surely that wouldn't be too difficult?

"Of – of course not, Mr. Sebastian," she answered, trying to curtsy and tripping on her skirt. _He_ was a bit of the problem, she realized, as she went to fetch a broom and a dustpan. She found herself thinking about his alluring smile, his deep crimson eyes, his smell of clean sheets and freshly baked cake, how his embrace might feel as she slipped into his arms – and suddenly there was a lot of crashing all around her. Pieces of antique vase lay at her feet, buried in the dust she had just been sweeping.

She didn't have to cry out before Sebastian arrived, giving another heavy sigh as he picked up the shards. He was using that sound a lot around her, and she felt a bit deflated every time he did. "At least they're big pieces," he murmured thoughtfully, gathering them up in a dishtowel. He was probably going to make the vase whole again. He could always manage miracles like that. She tried not to get in his way, as she bowed and apologized for the hundredth time, but somehow still bumped into the table again. A picture frame fell to the floor. "I'm sorry!" And there was a bit of a sob in her voice, but she tried desperately to bite it back.

Sebastian lifted her up over the mess and made that sound that had seemed to replace her name. "It's okay," he said. "I'll take care of it. You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"No," she answered. It felt like a lie.

iii. _held to the light and squeezed_  
Elizabeth knew exactly what she was going to name all of her children. There would be Ciel the second and Little Lizzie, the first boy and the first girl. Then there would be Caroline, Suzette, Pierre, Gabriel, and André. Those were all the kids she had planned, anyway; she certainly wouldn't mind more. Ciel approved of those names, when they still played house together. He wasn't very good at fatherliness, but she supposed he would learn, after they'd had their first real baby. Nowadays he couldn't be bothered, though. Too busy with work. And he always shuddered when she mentioned family. Lizzie thought it might be something to do with the Fire, but she didn't dare ask.

"He's always too busy for me now," she muttered to no one, trying not to sulk about it. Sulking wasted too much energy. She'd rather do something cute. Like pout. And that was what she did, when Ciel waved her away _again_ because he _still_ had work to do, not to worry because the maid would see to her, and would she please try not get in his way until dinner. Honestly, did his work ever end? After she had taken all that trouble to visit him, too!

"Nooo," she wailed, "I came all this way to be with you, Ciel!"

But he wasn't listening anymore. He was speaking to Sebastian in a low, serious tone, face stern and nothing at all like how she wanted the future father of her children to be like, and she hated having to put up with this. She wanted to stamp her foot, but because Mother did it so often, she knew that it wasn't a cute thing to do. She contented herself with kicking a toe against the floor instead.

"Lady Elizabeth?" The voice was trembling and squeaky, and it was a silly thing to ask because she was the only lady around here anyway, but she was being mean now and it was all Ciel's fault. She turned to look at the maid who approached her. She had thick glasses and thick pigtails, but her uniform was very cute. Lizzie nodded a tearful yes at her. "M-master Ciel has asked me to accompany you until dinner in this evening. I can escort you to your room, unless you'd prefer to visit the gardens, or perhaps the sitting room?"

"Someplace we can have tea," Lizzie answered, fidgeting.

"Certainly," the maid answered, giving a very wobbly curtsy.

Lizzie giggled in spite of herself. "Oh, you don't do it like that. You extend one foot behind the other and bend at the knee. And instead of facing the floor completely, you can just lower your head a bit and tip it to the side. It's cuter that way." She demonstrated.

"Y-yes, my lady." The maid was blushing.

"You can call me Lizzie," she answered, feeling a bit better. At least Ciel had arranged for someone to play with her, so that she wouldn't be bored. She had brought a lot of lovely clothes to dress Ciel's servants up in, too. "What's your name?"

"M-my _name_?" The maid looked as if she couldn't quite believe her ears.

"Of course, silly! Who else?"

"It's – um, it's Maylene." She paused for a moment, like she was wondering whether she had gotten it right. And that was weird and _wrong_ , Lizzie realized, because names were very _important_ , and what had been going on here? Maylene obviously needed a friend.

"The garden, then, Maylene dear." Lizzie stared up dreamily at the ceiling, already working out what they would do for the rest of the afternoon. "And please bring tea."

iv. _until its cratered fields burst_  
Maylene knew it was wrong, terribly wrong, and she really didn't want to, but Lady Elizabeth insisted, and she wasn't in any position to contradict a relative of the Queen. She sat down opposite the cheerful girl with an unceremonious plop, wondering what was she was supposed to do, if not pour the lady's tea and serve her cookies. From what she could see through her glasses, Lady Elizabeth was staring at her expectantly, and this made her so nervous that she stood again and nearly knocked the tea over. The only thing that kept it from spilling on the grass was the fact that it was set in the middle of the table.

"Oh dear," she muttered, as Lady Elizabeth giggled behind one daintily raised palm. The lady was making that sound around her an awful lot, and she wondered if it wasn't supposed to make her feel the same as Sebastian's sighing. It sounded pleased, but she didn't know if there wasn't any derision behind it. She tried not to flush too hard as she plopped down into her seat again.

"Won't you sip your tea?" Lady Elizabeth asked. "And have some of these lovely cakes. They're Madeleines. From France. Aren't they cute?"

Maylene didn't know if cookies could be cute, exactly, but she nodded her head anyway. And when Lady Elizabeth stared at her with those huge, shiny eyes, she even stretched out a hesitant hand and took one. After another hard, shiny glare from Lady Elizabeth, she dared to bite into it. It was delicious, but still nothing like as good as the cookies Sebastian made – and remembering him made her want to jump up again, with the sudden thought that he would descend on her like a gorgeous avenging angel, for having the nerve to take tea with the future Lady of this house. It was unthinkable.

But here she was doing it, and Lady Elizabeth seemed to want her to. The lady ate several Madeleines, sipped a lot of tea, and chatted about several things, all of them involving cute. She asked several questions about Ciel and the Phantomhive Manor, too, which Maylene stuttered through to the best of her abilities.

"What sort of work does Ciel do? What sort of things does he like now that he's older? Did he ever tell you what we would name our first child?"

Maylene shook her head no, and, in an attempt to make conversation, added, "The Master is usually in his study, and the one that talks to him most often is Sebastian. Master trusts Sebastian such a lot. Sebastian's wonderful. We really don't know what we'd do without him," and before she could embarrass herself further over how much she admired the man, she decided to keep quiet.

Lady Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, studying the contents of her cup. "Yes, Sebastian really is a wonderful butler, isn't he?" She paused. "It's good that he looks after Ciel. My darling needs an awful lot of looking after." She said it so tenderly, with so much feeling, that Maylene felt a sudden tug at her own heart. There was a strange longing on Lady Elizabeth's doll-like face that somehow mirrored her own – but she knew that thought was stupid even as it entered her head, because how could she have anything in common with a lady?

"Maylene," Lady Elizabeth said suddenly. "Do you think – I don't know, that Ciel, well... _thinks_ of me, from time to time?" And in a smaller voice that Maylene almost missed, "At all?"

"Of course he does!" Maylene had probably spoken too loudly for her status, but she desperately wanted to peel that sad look off Lady Elizabeth's face. It didn't suit her. She blabbered on. "The Master cares so much about all of us, but the one thing he cares for most is the Queen and her family, and you can be certain you're a part of that. He's just...overworked, that's all. Buried in papers all day, if not studies and visitors. But he'd make an exception for you, like he's doing tonight." She held her breath after that, suddenly appalled at her own boldness.

Lady Elizabeth stared at her with her mouth in a small _o_ for a moment – then it stretched into a smile, and she looked up at Maylene gratefully. "Thank you," she said, and she really meant it, and Maylene felt that she had done something right at _last_.

"He _is_ overworked, isn't he? My poor Ciel!" Lady Elizabeth clasped her hands together in a sudden fit of passion. "That's why we'll definitely have a lovely party tonight! So he can enjoy!" And, she rushed over suddenly and sandwiched the maid's hands in her own, bouncing up and down.

"You'll help me, won't you?" She asked breathlessly.

The idea that she could actually help someone made Maylene feel peculiar and warm.

It was impossible to say no.

v. _with little geysers, citrine explosions._  
Lizzie was exhausted. She had spent the rest of the afternoon adorning everything in the house with ribbons, various plush toys, ruffled curtains with candy ornaments, and balloons in lots of pretty, cute colors. She almost didn't have the energy to get dressed up for the night, but the thought of dancing with Ciel gave her the boost she needed. And besides, her handiwork was _spectacular_. Possibly her best set-up yet. She was positive that Ciel would adore it, and they'd have the grandest time. She had worked hard for it, after all.

It was a good thing Maylene had been there to help her. The maid was kneeling behind her now, doing up the laces in the back of her dress. Laces were a bit of a pain, but the dress had been too cute _not_ to wear. It certainly was the cutest thing she had picked up in London, next to Ciel's blue suit, which she knew he would look absolutely dashing in. She couldn't wait, so much that she jumped up in glee.

"I'm sorry!" Maylene fell back on her knees. "Did I tug too hard?"

"No, not at all. I'm just so _excited_ ," she breathed. Maylene let out a sigh of relief and finished up the laces and the ribbons, while Elizabeth chattered on. "That reminds me! You'll attend the party too, won't you? Won't you, Maylene dearest? It will be so much fun!"

"A party?" Maylene all but squawked. "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly."

"But you _deserve_ it! After you worked so hard." Elizabeth spun so that her dress fanned out around her.

"But -" Maylene thought hard for an excuse. "I don't have anything to wear!" And the lady's costumes had run out already, on Bard and Tanaka and Finnian. It was a valid reason.

Lizzie stopped her twirling and gave Maylene a once-over.

"Silly, you don't need anything to wear. You're cute already." Then, without warning she threw her hands around Maylene and squeezed hard. She leaned her cheek against the other girl's and added, softly, "Thank you for today."

"Y-you're welcome," Maylene answered. "Lady Elizabeth."

"It's Lizzie," she giggled. Maylene decided that it was a beautiful sound.

Lizzie tugged on the maid's hand, leading her out to the ballroom, where the chandelier shone brightly on all the beautiful things she had set up, on the dance floor where her dreams were about to come true, reflecting on Maylene's glasses as the maid smiled at her and laughed gently.

"Let's have a ball," Lizzie cheered.

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for bel at the kuro_santa exchange. Poem by George Bilgere.


End file.
